A legged robot is a robot that can walk and/or balance on one or more legs. Each leg may include one or more physical members connected by one or more joints, and one or more actuators that apply a force or torque to the physical member(s) and/or joint(s) to move and position the robot. Each leg may further include a foot that contacts the ground as the robot walks and/or balances in a given environment.
Legged robots may be utilized in a wide variety of environments. Some environments may be difficult for a legged robot to traverse due to, for example, a slippery surface, loose particles, slopes, and/or other surface conditions, which might cause one or more of the robot's feet to slip. When a robot's foot slips, the kinematic and energetic performance of the robot may be degraded. Other appendages of a robot (e.g., an end effector) may also slip with respect to an object or surface in the environment, degrading robot performance in a similar manner.